enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Operations Police
comic.]] The Mobile Operations Police (MOPs) were an military group sponsored by the United Nations designed to protect the citizens of Earth.Earth Unaware History Earth Unaware The MOPs were a group designed for undergoing the most extreme conditions. The organization was made of the best of the best from each country around the world, but was not controlled by any nation. Their weapon of choice was the P87 Rifle. The MOPs sometimes assisted in helping train other armies. For example, once in India the MOPs helped train Khudabadi Ketkar's Indian Para Commandos in the Parvarti Valley. The MOPs also assisted in battling the Rémesh in Indonesia after trainig the Indian PCs. Earth Afire During the Scouring of China, Wit O'Toole's MOPs snuck into India through the Pakistani border to help fight the Formics and bought military grade weapons and vehicles on the black market before heading south towards the Formic landers. On the way south, the team lost several members, but they discovered effective tactics against the Formics.Earth Afire The MOPs later found Mazer Rackham and a boy named Bingwen near the middle Formic lander. Mazer took the MOPs to an abandoned, nearby Chinese air base, where the Chinese had stored self-propelled drill sledges. Wit O'Toole, Calinga, and Mazer then used the drill sledges to penetrate the underside of the Formic lander and destroyed it with a tactical nuke. Earth Awakens The remaining MOPs in Wit's regiment credited General Sima Jinping with the success of the destruction of the Formic lander, which caused Sima to release Wit O'Toole and Mazer Rackham from custody. Wit O'Toole and Mazer Rackham then took the Formic defoliant to India to allow Dr. Gadhavi to develop a counteragent. Once the counteragent was developed, Wit helped to initiate an alliance between China and India for the remainder of the war. The whole MOPs team then met up at the Dragon's Den, where they directed the Chinese troop movements and strategy until they were contacted by Victor Delgado and Imala Bootstamp. Victor and Imala offered the MOPs an opportunity for approximately twelve of them to infiltrate the Formic scout ship, which would turn the tide of the war. After a quick discussion, the MOPs agreed to help Victor and Imala, and they traveled to Luna and were trained for the mission aboard the Valas. Many MOPs participated on the attack of the Formic scout ship, resulting in many of their deaths, including their commander Wit O'Toole. Before he died, he named Mazer Rackham as the new leader of the remaining group.''Earth Awakens'' The MOPs were then discontinued by the United Nations as the International Fleet was created. The MOPs, however, were to be the role model of the International Fleet's. Organization The MOPs were directed by the Strategos and were under the control of the United Nations. The Strategos gave the MOPs their various peacekeeping missions and were made up of the top soldiers from around the world. Individual MOPs units often had a captain, which directed the unit and received orders from the Strategos. No other members of the unit would have an official rank. Their weapon of choice was the P87 Rifle, which could be outfitted with spider rounds on occasion. Members * Yulian Robinov (Member of MOPs Strategos) * Turley (Member of MOPs Strategos) * Wit O'Toole (Captain, deceased) * Mazer Rackham (Honorary member) * Lobo * Pinetop * Bungy * Bax * Mabuzza * Kimble * Yoo Chi-won (deceased) * Bogdanovich (deceased) * Deen (deceased) * Averbach (deceased) * Calinga (deceased) * Bolshakov (deceased) * ZZ (deceased) * Cocktail (deceased) * Caruso (deceased) * Toejack (deceased) * Mangul (deceased) References Category:Enderverse Category:Organizations